


Yuletide

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another old drabble :)<br/>You might think; wtf? Bag End's door opens from outside in.. that's correct! My mistake sorry XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble :)  
> You might think; wtf? Bag End's door opens from outside in.. that's correct! My mistake sorry XD

“Come here you,” Frodo whispered as he grasped Sam’s waistcoat with both hands. “I am not letting you go home tonight.” Frodo gave Sam a look that made his knees go weak. Sam groaned, “I wasn’t plannin’ to leave anyhow.” They held on tight to each other and shuffled down the hall until they heard a soft thud. Frodo let his head fall back against the green door and he closed his eyes as Sam nibbled and licked his way down Frodo’s throat. He felt Frodo’s pulse growing as his tongue carefully caressed a vein. Frodo whimpered softly at the touch and Sam slowly licked his way upwards till he reached an ear. He breathed out softly making Frodo shiver all over. Sam chuckled “Gettin’ worked up, aren’t you?” No more than a “Mmmh,” escaped Frodo’s mouth. He opened his eyes, and saw a small branch of mistletoe hanging above him.

“Sam my dear.” Frodo sighed, “I believe we’re standing under the mistletoe.” Sam looked up and his grin grew wide. “Frodo…” he murmured. Frodo lowered his gaze and their eyes locked for a moment, Frodo’s eyes were on fire and Sam couldn’t possibly love him more. They leaned in, noses were touching until they both gasped and locked their mouths together. Their lips swelled and grew wet as their tongues caressed each other. Sam pushed Frodo up against the door never unlocking their mouths, one strong arm supporting Frodo’s back while his other hand caressed Frodo’s damp curls and massaged his scalp. Frodo wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pulled him close.

This made the door unlock and they didn’t notice it swung open, and the next moment Sam fell forwards with Frodo in his arms while Frodo lost his grip on what he thought was the solid door. They both tumbled into the cold night-air onto the soft, but freezing, bed of snow. Frodo gave a strangled cry as he fell backwards but soon he bursted out in laughter. His hair was covered with white snowflakes, which ceaselessly fell out of the dark sky. “Oh Sam!” He chuckled, “are you all right love?” Sam lifted his head up, which he had buried into Frodo’s chest, and wiped the snow out of his face. Frodo smiled at the sight and kissed him on the lips. “Happy Yule love.” He whispered.

They both chuckled and Sam stood up, offering Frodo his hand. He wiped away the snow from Frodo’s back and they got back inside. “I’ll make us some tea, and afterwards...” He winked and closed the door.

“Mmmh that sounds lovely Samwise…”


End file.
